


Slap Her

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, F/M, Guro, Objectification, Ryona, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: A social experiment gone right.





	Slap Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slap Her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404214) by Fanpage.it. 



“Hey, boy,” a guy with a camera asked a young passer-by, “could you please answer some questions for our social survey?”  
It was more of a social experiment than just a survey, but the subjects didn’t have to know that.   
“Okay,” the boy agreed, he stood before the camera and waited for questions.  
I have to admit, he was rather cute.  
“What is your name,” the man asked.  
“Tony.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Twelve.”  
First questions were especially casual and unrelated to the actual experiment, just to make the boy relax after we have stopped him from his way and pointed a camera at him.  
“What do you want to be when you grow up?”  
“A floral designer.”  
“Why?”  
“I like flowers,” he answers with a slightly shy smile.  
Oh, that was so adorable! Okay, my entrance now.  
“And this is Martina,” the interviewer, who was actually my boyfriend, introduced me as I came up.  
The boy looks at me, a bit confused of why was he suddenly introduced to a girl, but also curious. I smiled to him and he smiled back. I kept silence and after starting at me for a bit, Tony didn’t attempt to speak to me, instead looking back at camera waiting for what’s next. Good. He didn’t realize it, but he have already took the bait.  
“What do you like about her?” my boyfriend asked the boy.  
Tony looked at me again. He was just a bit embarrassed, but he put it off as he had to study me to answer the question. He looked over me, then stoped at my face. Even as he was looking at my eyes, he didn’t look into them, he didn’t try to establish a contact but just studied their look to determine if they were cute. Finally, he looked back at camera to voice his answer.  
“Her face is pretty, but I especially like her eyes,” he said.  
“Now, caress her,” interviewer instructed.  
Tony hesitated for only a brief moment before caressing gently my cheek with his hand. As expected, he didn’t ask for my permission to touch me. I smiled as the experiment was going well so far. The boy smiled too, he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
“Make a funny face at her,” was the next instruction.  
Tony faced me, raised his hands to his face and flapped them as he was showing me his tongue. Why is doing something silly so funny? I couldn’t help but chuckle. I was still careful to say nothing though.  
“And now…” the interviewer broke off for a significant pause.  
Okay, this is it, the key point. All that came before was just a setup. First, kids were chosen for subjects, cause they were easier to manipulate than adults. Second, I took part in it because I was also still a child, so the subject didn’t feel any authority from me. The fact that he was a boy and I was a girl also helped. Then, after I came up, my silence while the interviewer kept asking questions was to make the subject ignore me as a sentient being. The question of what he likes in me was to make him look at me appraisingly, and since he didn’t know anything of my personality he could only judge my appearance, hence look at me as an object, not a person. The caress part was to make him touch me without asking my permission, after he did it at least once, it should became okay for him. The funny face part? Well, that was just to make him drop his guard before the main event. All of the setup was to gradually make the subject objectify me. And now we’ll see if all of this worked.  
“Slap her!” my boyfriend instructed.  
And what do you think? Before I could wonder if Tony was going for it or not, I felt my left cheek, still remembering the heat of his hand caressing it, was now burning. He slapped me without a moment of hesitation! I tried to hold back my voice and not squeal with delight. Tony was the first subject to have come this far. We could proceed with the main part of our experiment: once the subject is made to think of a person as nothing more than an object, how far will that objectification go?  
I looked at Tony and he was just looking back at the camera for more instructions, smiling as if he was having fun. Without letting the boy reflect on his actions, the interviewer proceeded with instructions:  
“You call it a slap? Slap her harder!”  
Tony turned back to me, and on his face there was no mercy for me, only a determination to prove his strength to the man who dared questioning it. This time the boy slapped me so hard, I sprang back a step. It hurt, but it was also exciting to be treated like a thing.  
“Now hit her with a fist,” interviewer instructed the boy further.  
Tony seemed to be getting in the mood as hearing such an instruction made him smile. Without holding back he drove his fist right into my nose. There was a crunching sound and some blood came out, so he must have broken it. That’s the spirit! The damage might make it troublesome to perform more tries on the experiment, but I feel we won’t need more tried as this boy will be able to come to the end of it.  
“How about kicking her?” the interviewer didn’t order anymore, just suggesting. At this point it has to be enough for the boy to carry on.  
Tony eagerly accepted the suggestion and used me to practice a spinning side kick. Damn it hurts! He perfectly hit my celiac plexus, making me bend over in pain. He must be doing some martial art to kick so well. But before I could think it over, a hammer kick came down on my head, knocking me to the ground. Damn, that vigor of his makes it wet not only under my nose, but between my legs too.  
“Wanna see her naked?” the interviewer asked. Tony must have nodded as the man continued: “Just tear the clothes off her.”  
Well, as strong as he was, he was just a twelve year old boy, so I had to help him a bit with pulling off my coat, while trying not to be too active to scare him off. But after we got rid of the coat, he did well by himself with pulling my sweater over my head and pulling my pants down my legs. Finally he went as fat as actually ripping apart my undershirt and panties. What for a bra, I didn’t wear it. So, the only items of clothing left on me were my shoes and socks, which were apparently out of interest for Tony, so he ignored them. I was now laying virtually naked on the cold ground. Just as planned.  
“Like what you see?” my boyfriend asked.  
“Yeah,” Tony answered. “She’s pretty. Can I fuck her?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
Tony exposed his dick, it was already hard from watching at my naked body. Or was it possibly the beating part that made him excited? Without a hint of a foreplay he forced his dick all the way into my pussy, just smashing my hymen. Yes, I was a virgin till now. You know, there are still guys who understand dating a girl doesn’t automatically mean fucking her. My boyfriend for once.  
Tony was fucking me with no regard to my pleasure, with no regard to my very existence, just making himself feel good by the means of my pussy. I was nothing more than a sex sleeve for him. A wonderful feeling. But apparently just a sex sleeve was too boring for Tony as while keeping fucking me he started hitting me on my body and face. I couldn’t hold back my moans of mixed pain and pleasure anymore, but at this point it shouldn’t affect the experiment. By the time Tony blew his load into my pussy, I was all covered in bruises and vaguely conscious as my head hurt as hell.  
“You did well, Tony”, my boyfriend thanked him. “It’ll help a lot in our study.”  
“It was my pleasure,” Tony answered.  
“Now, as a final request, could you please finish her off with this?”  
My boyfriend gave the boy a brick. That’s right, it was going to be the end for me. My boyfriend had a lot of work ahead studying the gathered material for his research on sexual abuse, but my part in the experiment was over. I smiled one last time, satisfied by the results, before Tony joyfully smashed my head with the brick.


End file.
